


Uh-Oh

by tsukiiapple



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Questioning, Sexuality Crisis, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiiapple/pseuds/tsukiiapple
Summary: Peter's been doing just fine, well as fine as a highschool nerd could be doing these days, but when the random intriguing guy he met at the corner store ends up to be in his classes, Peter's thrown for a trip round "am i jealous or do i like LIKE him" road
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The clock seemed to be going slower than ever, and Peter couldn't seem to make it go any faster, new superpowers and all. Ned was to the side of him, doodling something that looked like a mix of Captain America and ... a poodle? Could not tell ya. The bell finally rang , Peter quickly shoved his notebook and pencils in his bag swiftly, saying quick goodbyes to Ned and Mj, and dashing out of the school. 

Peter planned on making a nice dinner for himself today, and by nice meaning; going to the corner store, and buying instant noodles n' chips with his new money he's earned (but still, well deserved). The walk to the corner store was nice today, the sun shining but not to bright, and the streets not to busy. The bell rang as he pushed open the glass door , nodding his head to the store owner in greeting. 

Peter had loved being in the corner store, ever since he was little, amazed by the things and colors that surrounded him. Quickly grabbing the noodles and his favorite chips, Doritos, and shuffled to the cashier. As he placed his items on the small shelf, his eyes wandered to the variety of flyers and posters on the window. The normal stuff, job offers, fundraisers, sales, etc. The owner rang him up , handed him the bag and peter was on his way. 

Near the door of the corner store stood a boy his age, Peter noticed. The boy seemed to be reading a flier advertising LGBT equality. Peter quickly looked away, feeing embarrassed for reasons he could not place. On his way out, the boy turned and looked at him, and when Peter got a good gaze, he froze. 

The longer haired, tanned skin teen was looking at him through amber eyes, delicate, and soft. His long dark hair curled up at the end, just framing his face, and Peter found it somewhat endearing- er- nice. His face was dotted by acne, which suited him in a extremely adorable way, and his fingers nervously fidgeted , picking at the black nail polish that covered his nails. Peter realized he may have been staring at this mystery boys eyes (you can't blame him! the eyeliner drew the eyes!) when the other boy cleared his throat.

"Hey", (mystery guy?) said. Oh god.  
"Uh- Oh- Hi- my names Peter. Peter Parker- You didn't ask me that- ah god- can we start over-"  
The other teen just smiled.  
"You're fine, my names Jayden, Jayden Jones", Jaden jokingly replied, falsely mocking Peters stupid introduction.  
"Cool, cool! Well uh, I hope i see you around? You seem super cool! See ya!"  
"Bye Pete!", Jayden smiled and skipped off, down the street and out of sight .  
"uh - bye-!", Peter said, seconds later , brain still processing the interaction. What the hell was that about-?

Peter finishes off his day, makes his noodles, (they were very good, a bit mushy though), does his homework, (chemistry is his only home at this point) patrols for a while, and gets to bed. Laying in bed that night, Peters last thoughts linger on the mysterious boy he saw at the store. He resists the urge to pick up his phone and search for the guys social media, but he quickly decides that would be a bit much. For him. He doesn't like the guy or anything. His mind lingers on those thoughts longer than he'd like to admit, going back n forth, brain vs. feelings vs. what the HELL is he thinking he's never liked a boy or felt this way but he would deal with this tommorow. He slowly drifts into a beautiful sleep.


	2. the next day

The sunlight shone through the raggedy off white shades in his bedroom, waking him up before his alarm was even set. Peter rolled around to grab his phone and scroll through social media for a bit. Texting a quick good morning and a funny tik tok to Ned and Mj, he got out of bed and got ready for the day. A nasa sweatshirt, some rolled up jeans, some long socks, and converse seemed casual enough. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair (as much as his bed head would settle) and grabbed his bag. Bolting out the door to catch the train, the sun shone brightly on his skin, footsteps rapidly hitting the pavement as his run to the station got faster. His train ride went as normal, and he arrived at school.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Mj and Ned chatting by his locker, most likely waiting so they could walk to class together. He really appreciated them more than anything else.

"Hey Parker", Mj nodded, looking up from her book momentarily, but resuming her concentration quick.  
"Hey Mj, Hey Ned", he said.  
Ned quickly roped him into conversation about a new star wars lego set he had recently bought (no, not a death star this time, he insisted.)  
The bell rang and Peter and Ned said their goodbyes to Mj for she was heading to art and them chemistry. The chemistry room was really cool, interesting formulas and creations spread around, lab experiments, and spinny chairs. (yes, they were important) Ned took his seat next to Peter, setting up his books, prompting Pete to follow. The lab table was sleek black, with a sink in the front as well as test tubes and various other materials. There was a empty seat on Peters left, due to the fact that no one wanted to group with him and Ned. They didn't particularly care though.

The second bell rang and the period was about to start when suddenly, the guy from the corner store yesterday stumbled through the door, out of breath. Today he was wearing a black zip up hoodie with striped gloves, and normal gray sweatpants. His hair was frizzier than yesterday, and his hand tightly gripped onto the backpack he slung across one shoulder. Ned looked over at him , probably to point out what he was already staring at, and Peter snapped out of this observing gaze.

"Class, this is Jayden", their teacher, Mrs. Smith, states. "Jayden will be joining us starting now, Jayden, is there anything you would like to say to the class?"

The class goes silent, and Peter feels bad for Jayden in that moment. He knew the feeling of being stared at by so many and being expected to say something too well. Jayden rocked back and forth in place slightly, tapping his foot on the ground before looking up. 

"Hi, my names Jayden, but most people call me Jay. Uhhhh... I moved here from Delaware last week and I have a pet cat Dolly who is the best..", Jay announced quietly.  
"Alright Jay, thank you , will you take the empty seat next to" she paused to look around the room, "Peter! Peter , raise your hand please!", Mrs Smith requested.

Peter raised his hand awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to act. He usually was awkward, but not to THIS level. He gave a little wave as Jay settled down next to him and smiled. Oh god. Peters heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. Cut it out man, he mentally slapped himself.

"Hey," Jay whispered to him and Ned. Ned quickly piped in.  
"Hi! My name is Ned! This guy right here is my best bud Peter. You seem really cool- Woah- is that a Thor pin on your bag??"  
Jay took a second to pause, looked down and responded .  
"Yeah! I really love all the avengers, but Thor is my favorite... so don't tell the others" Jay playfully whispered to Ned, who started trying to silent his laughter.  
Jay turned his gaze to Peter.  
"Hey, I met you yesterday at the corner store!", he happily said.  
"Yeah! Hey JJ", Peter whispered, smiling back. His smile was contagious, it was insane to Peter.  
"JJ?", Jay questioned raising an eyebrow inquisitively at Peter.  
"Yeah, Your first and last names have the same initials like me, and the name JJ is cute... so.. yeah", Peter rambled on.  
Jay started to giggle and Peter may have stared a bit longer than he should have.

The class passed by very fast, Peters attention switching every 5 seconds, chatting bout work, games, likes, dislikes, family, and everything over the sun with Jay and Ned. Jay placed his hand on top of Peters at some point in the conversation, but Peter could not care less. He could sense Ned's questioning stares from across the table but mouthed the word 'later' and shook his head no rapidly when Ned was about to protest. 

The intercom buzzed near the end of the period, calling Jay to the office for some schedule thing, and Peter frowned a bit. Jay sensed his change in mood and ruffled the brunettes hair, letting his hand drag from Peters sideburn to down his jaw, then swiftly drawing his hand back and smiled. "I'll see you later Peter!", he said and exited the classroom. Peter's brain was going to need a bit to process everything that had happened. But for now, he just puts his head down in his arms dramatically over the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit longer! enjoy :)


	3. embarassing

Peter, head still on the cold surface of the table, could not stop blushing for the life of him. Now was not the time for a whole crisis, but apparently the whole universe is setting him up for one now.

“Pete! Dude! Did’ya die?” Ned chuckled as he shook Peter's shoulders dramatically. Pete giggled.  
“Shut up man, I’m fine-” , Peter started to argue. “I- I’ll tell you when we get to mine? Okay?” he huffed under his breath.   
“Whatever you say buckeroo” Ned said while packing up his books to leave. 

Peter followed and they soon were on their way to Peter's apartment. The walk was not ideal, the clouds overhead giving the city a more gloomy outlook, but that wasn't nearly a problem. Ned and Peter went back and forth about random things. Lunch today, (chicken tenders) were soggy, Becky talked to Ned in his English class, (Ned was so excited, it was impossible to not feel the same), and the new volume of a comic book him and Ned were following. As they approached the apartment, Peter became more and more anxious. He didn't know why, because he knew, well at least hoped, Ned was accepting in every way.

Unlocking the door, Peter and Ned headed inside and threw their belongings all over. Ned plopped down onto Peter’s bed, exaggerating his exhaustion from the school day.

“So-”, Peter started, trying to beat around the bush.  
“I-”, Ned interrupted. Peter knew there was no dodging the main reason he wanted to talk to Ned.  
“Okay, so Ned, there's something I want to tell you, because you’re my friend, and you deserve to know, and it's a pretty big part of me and I just feel like i'm lying if I don't tell you and I don’t want you to hate me-”  
“Dude- I’d never hate you. Maybe unless you were a child murderer- then I’d have doubts, but whatever this is it's gonna be fine, you’re going to be okay, chill man.”, Ned assured, sensing Peter's discomfort. 

Peter took a pause. It’s not that big a deal, he repeated like a mantra in his head.

“I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual”, he blurts out, scanning Ned’s face for any kind of reaction.  
“Congrats dude, I’m glad you told me”, Ned quickly began, “now tell me, what prompted this discovery my dude, you can’t just leave me hanging like that” he joked.  
“I am pretty sure I have more than platonic feelings for someone I recently met? Like, I always thought, my admiration of guys was just purely jealousy, but I wouldn't think any further, like, dude, why was I so oblivious?”, Peter rambles.  
“Your obsession with Thor makes more sense now”, Ned teased.  
“Shut up I swEAR TO GOT NED-”, Peter choked, turning red. Ned laughed at his embarrassment.   
“As I was saying,” Pete continues, “I dont think it's normal for my heart to literally leap out of my chest when he smiles, or for me to want to makeout with him.. And just date him and hug him and call him my boyfriend oh god Ned I’m so fucked-” 

Ned stared at him for a second.   
“Is it Jayden?” he questioned.  
Peter was such a bad liar, at this point, he did not care if Ned knew how bad he had it for Jayden.  
“Yes, it is”, Peter murmured, defeated.  
“Oh man. I called it- I could totally tell-”, Ned teased.  
“Ned, I literally will call Becky right now, do not test me”, Peter playfully protested.  
The look of fake amused betrayal sent both the teenage boys into a fit of laughter.   
“I could never hate you dude, especially for shit like this, you're so dumb sometimes dude”, Ned said seriously.

The genuine tone of that comment really struck Peter, and he quickly hugged his best friend.  
“Thank you Ned”, he whispered.  
“No problem.”, Ned smiled and everything was how it always has been, and Peter could not be happier.

They finished the night by playing Mortal Combat together, which Peter sucked at but would somehow spam buttons and win, and then called it a night. Peter exchanged his goodbyes and got ready for bed, quickly engulfing himself in the familiar warmth. His phone suddenly buzzed, and he opened the notification to reveal that Jayden had added him on snap. Warmth quickly spread through his body, and he quickly accepted it, wondering what to do next. His phone lit up again, a new notification: Jay^-^ has sent you a snap! 

Peter rolled over, getting more comfortable before checking it. He opened the snap, overwhelmed by feelings. It was what would be considered a normal selfie for most, but the way that it was Jayden had Peter's stomach in butterflies. He was in bed, from what Peter could tell, and he was only wearing a black tank top that revealed the collarbone and neck and oh got Peter was going to lose it if Jay kept it up with the black smudged eyeliner. Jay was smiling in the image, an arm behind his head, and hair a mess sprawled all over his pillow. The text on top of the photo said a simple “hey”, but Peter took a screenshot without realizing the consequences.

Peter snapped a quick photo of himself, said “hey :) wyd ” and sent it. Jay sent another snap, the camera turned around, so Peter was able to see a TV playing Brooklyn 99 and Jay’s legs under covers, but where the covers ended his shirt rose so Pete was able to see hip bones and his v-line. Peter gulped. How was he supposed to look that perfect? To make matters worse, the text this time said “watching tv, wish you were here :(“ and Peter had never felt more gay in his entire life. Peter's thoughts wandered, cursing his teenage brain, but it was just so much. Jay underneath him, whimpering while Peter sucked hickeys onto his neck, Jay’s fingers in his hair as Peter made out with him. Imagining how Jay would sound when he came undone, imagining he was the only one who could make Jay a mess, his mess.

Woah. Okay. Peter stopped that train of thought. He noticed a few minutes passed and sent a snap back, him holding up awkward peace signs, the text saying “i wish i were there too. Night JJ <3”. Jay responded with a photo of him fake sleeping with his cat, who, if Peter remembered correctly, was named Dolly, snuggled up on his head. The text was just a simple “zzz <3 ” and Peter then shut off his phone, thoughts of Jay in his head, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda based peter's feelings off of my first crush lmao, hope its enjoyable. got borderline nsfw but nothing crazy cause i cannot write lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first write, please comment what ya think - :)


End file.
